


Happy Birthday Gladio!

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2April2020, A Birthday Fic, Gen, I cried. I'm sorry., Mention of Gladio's mother & uncle., The Amicitias always make me cry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Gladiolus gets far more out of his birthday than he expected to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday Gladio!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> So... It was suggested that I give Gladio “cake and happiness” for this birthday fic... and I wrote it with those intentions. But the Amicitias always seem to make me cry. I apologize in advance.
> 
> This is filled with some of my family headcanons for both Gladio's mother, and Noctis' mother.

The smell of sun warmed skin and leather filled the air, Noctis grunted as the flat of Gladiolus’ sword sent him flying back yet again. “Ugh, I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

Gladiolus chuckled, “Come on Princess, it’s _my_ birthday, and you getting a good sparring session in will probably be the height of my day. We let you take yours off and go fishing, so buck up buttercup.”

Noctis muttered something sounding suspiciously like, “Great a day of swords and a two year old name-calling me.”

Gladiolus grinned and advanced on him quickly, Noctis barely dodged the sword swinging for his head. The Shield wasn’t holding back today. He had actually made sure he had the King’s permission to lay his son low today if he couldn’t properly defend himself during their sparring session. And while he knew Ignis would _never_ let him hear the end of it if he seriously hurt their charge, he was going for broke anyway. He hoped it would get Noctis to keep up. Noctis had been improving greatly over the last year, having actually taken an interest in his training sessions now that his best friend was wanting to join the Crownsguard. Gladiolus figured he didn’t want to be outdone by a newbie. It worked for him, so long as Noctis was taking to his training with a modicum of zeal, he’d call it good.

They had booked out an entire hour for their training this afternoon, after a day spent in stuffy uniforms for meetings, dressing down for this and heading to the open field behind the Crownsguard training hall was a relief. He knew that Noctis hated wearing suits about as much as he did, so being able to be in tank tops and shorts was nice. Working with the overly heavy wooden weapons was nice too. Gladiolus didn’t actually have to worry about cutting his charge on accident and could focus on trying to land a solid blow. Which, thankfully, Noctis seemed well able to defend himself against today.

Noctis groaned again and Gladiolus flashed a grin before charging him. The smaller man barely managed to dodge out of the way, Gladiolus’ sword coming down to leave a sizable gouge in the ground where it landed.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Noctis accused him, wide eyes staring at the furrow in the ground.

Gladiolus’ sword landed against his shoulder as he smirked at him, “Of course not, I’d be out of a job if I did that. And in prison, and a whole bunch of other unpleasant things I’d rather not be on my birthday. Sending a nineteen year old to an early grave is NOT my goal today.”

Noctis squinted at him, “But it’s your goal on other days?”

Gladiolus snorted, “Hardly. Come on Noct, attack!”

He shifted his stance and waited for Noctis to actually do what he was told for once. He watched as Noctis shook his head but readied himself and came at him. He knocked the sword away with a small movement and glared at Noctis, “Come on, I said attack, not dance with me.”

Noctis squeaked indignantly and finally charged him for real. A flurry of short jabs and quick slashes landed on the flat of his sword. If there was one thing Noctis had always had over him it was his speed, and working with these overly heavy weapons only made his movements with the lighter metal of his preferred weapon faster. As it was, it was all Gladiolus could do to block them all. Suddenly Noctis stepped back and Gladiolus relaxed his stance a bit in order to bring his own blade up for an attack, then Noctis pivoted his sword swinging out wide and thumping Gladiolus in his now undefended ribs.

Air whooshed from his lungs and he stumbled to one side before pivoting himself and smacking Noctis in the backside with the flat of his sword. A small jingling sound permeated the air after Noctis’ yelp. Gladiolus chuckled and moved over to his phone. “Nicely done Noct, nicely done. And just in time for our session to be over.”

“Oh thank Shiva!” Noctis sank to the ground with a weary sigh.

Gladiolus rubbed at his ribs, “That’s gonna smart for a while.”

Noctis simply glared at him, and he let out a pained laugh. “Yeah, yeah. You’re everything’s gonna smart for a while.”

They headed back inside and put the practice weapons away, showered, and then headed back toward the Citadel. Noctis had dinner with his father to prepare for, and Gladiolus was sure his little sister had something in the works for their own dinner. He was kind of excited about it, Iris was a really good cook, even if she was only fourteen.

Arriving at home Gladiolus’ mouth began to water from the smells emanating from the kitchen. Instinct had his feet heading that direction when his sister’s cross voice froze him in his tracks.

“Don’t you _dare_ enter this kitchen Gladiolus! Not until I call you for dinner, do you hear me? It’s a surprise!”

He sighed in defeat and headed for the stairs to his bedroom, “Alright, alright, I hear you. I’ll be in my room I guess.”

“Good! It should be ready in another half an hour!”

With that tantalizing information he headed up the stairs. He grabbed up the latest book Ignis had suggested to him and laid on his bed to read. He was so engrossed in the story that the knock on his door startled him, he looked over at his open doorway with mild shock.

“Hey dad, what’s up?”

Clarus chuckled at him, “I came to retrieve you for dinner, as your sister’s incessant yelling for you doesn’t seem to be working.”

Gladiolus opened his mouth to make a reply, realized he had none, and closed it again. He stood up from the bed, put his book away and headed for his door. “Sorry about that.”

His father chuckled again, “Come on, this house smells too good to wait any longer for that food.”

They headed for the dining room and were greeted by far more than the large amounts of food Iris had made and her bubbly self. Seated around the table were Regis, Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto as well.

Gladiolus stood there a moment blinking as Clarus went and took his seat next to Regis. Iris jumped in the air and yelled, “Happy birthday Gladdy!”

A grin spread over his face as a chorus of “happy birthday”s rang out, “Wow, thanks everyone.”

“Come sit here.” Iris came over and shoved him into a central chair and a plate heaped high with his favorite foods.

He sat down, pulling his sister in for a one-armed hug, “This looks fantastic, thank you Iris.”

She grinned at him and hugged him back before turning to everyone else, “Dig in everyone!”

She sat beside him and filled her own plate from the various platters spread across the table, and everyone else took their cue from her. When dinner was finished, everyone nearly too full for anything else, Ignis brought out a chocolate cake with strawberry filling.

“I asked Iggy to make your cake, because we all know cake is the one thing I fail at every time. I hope that’s okay?” Iris said shyly.

Gladiolus pulled her into a hug, “That’s okay kiddo. Thanks for everything.”

Gladiolus cut the cake and dished it out to everyone, giving himself the largest piece. It was Ignis’ baking so he knew it was going to be delicious, and he wanted as much of it for himself as he could politely get away with. With cake eaten they were all moved to the living room by Clarus as Prompto and Ignis cleaned up the dining area and kitchen. The blondes had insisted that Iris not do any of the clean up, and that Gladiolus and Noctis were useless for it; they’d be faster with just the two of them.

Gladiolus was directed to sit in the chair his father usually took, its side table filled with wrapped gifts. Gladiolus honestly hadn’t expected gifts, getting to spar no-holds-barred and eating his sister’s amazing cooking was all he’d planned on birthday-wise for the day. He waited until Ignis and Prompto were back before opening his gifts. A new book each from his father and Ignis, a sword belt that could be worn over the shoulder as well from the King, new boots from Noctis, and new gloves from Prompto, he had figured that the food would be his gift from his sister, but he was surprised when she left the room for a few seconds and returned carrying a package far larger than she was. He tore through the wrapping to find an elegant box inlaid with his full name and the name of the sword within it.

“Kelisa’s Breath?” He looked up at his sister before removing the lid, revealing a large broadsword, the hilt made of gladiolus, iris, and orchid flowers and stems. It was made from a finely wrought and sturdy steel. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he couldn’t read the inscription at the base of the blade. “Oh man... um, what’s it say?”

Clarus spoke up, “It says: “When all is Darkness and Blood, breathe my name and know Strength.””

“Mom’s family motto.” Gladiolus took a shuddering breath and tried his best to blink back the tears.

A warm hand on his shoulder and strong wiry arms around his waist centered him, “Where?”

Clarus chuckled, “You were supposed to be given this when you turned eighteen but I’d lost it. Iris found it while cleaning the attic a couple of weeks ago. Your mother had it commissioned for you when you were five.”

Another hard breath left him and he squeezed Iris close. “Thanks.”

“That is one beautiful sword.” Ignis’ voice was filled with awe.

“I’ll say,” Noctis’ voice joined his, “It looks like the same metal my mother’s cutlasses are made from.”

Regis smiled fondly, “That’s because it is the same. Kelisa commissioned your mother’s cutlasses as well.”

Prompto piped up, “You think whoever made them is still around? And... maybe they make guns?”

Gladiolus chuckled at the hope in his voice, “I don’t know. We can always ask around I guess. Unless his Majesty or dad know who mom commissioned?”

Both men sighed, “Sadly not. Though I’ve always suspected it was her brother.”

“Oh, damn.” Ignis looked longingly at the blade, “Guess that dashes our hopes. Wasn’t Jori killed in the attack that killed your wife?”

Clarus nodded, “Yes. They saved these two though, but... yeah.”

Regis and Noctis ducked their heads, Noctis’ fists clenching. Gladiolus shook his head, “It’s alright, it’s NOT your fault, either of you, that the Empire attacked when they did.” He smirked a bit, “When all is Darkness and Blood, breathe my name and know Strength. It’s a motto befitting a family of blacksmiths and one of Shields. Me and Kelisa’s Breath here, won’t let you down Noct.”

Noctis hiccuped and sniffled out, “Why you gotta be like that? I’m bruises head to toe because of you, you know.”

That got a chuckle out of everyone and Gladiolus put the lid back on the box and took all his gifts to his room, then they spent the rest of the night playing board games.


End file.
